Snowden
by GreXx
Summary: Recuerdos. Unas galletas, una discusición, un beso. Recuerdos, simples recuerdos que se lleva el viento, y se desvanecen en la nieve. One-shot Navideño IchiRuki


**Hola!, regreso con un shot nuevo, pero antes de eso quería decir algunas cosas de mi shot anterior, "Ending". La verdad es que soy media bruta para estas cosas xD, asi que por mi brutalidad no le puse comentarios a "Ending" =______= , asi que aclaro que ese solo es MI versión del final del Bleach y de como yo pienso que Tite lo terminará. Hubo algunos reviews en los que me piden continuación, lamentablamente no lo continuaré, la idea solo era eso, un One-shot. Daré más detalles de esto al final de este shot.**

**Y ahora hablando de lo importante xD, este shot lo escribí para un concurso de shots navideños (el cual todavía no se quien es el ganador), por eso no lo había podido colgar hasta ahora (el límite de entrega era el 26 de éste mes). Aclaro que, soy conciente que no a todos les gustará este shot, sin embargo espero que entiendan que así es mi estilo n-n**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos, Snowden.**

**

* * *

**

Snowden

Acotaciones:

-blablabla- diálogos

_blablabla_ flashbacks

"blablabla" pensamientos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras veía a la gente ir y venir con prisa. Al parecer había mucha actividad últimamente, y con justa razón. Era navidad.

Ichigo observaba todos los coloridos aparadores adornados según la ocasión. Le traían tantos recuerdos.

Le recordaban a ella.

_Miraba la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. La realidad, estaba aburrida. Suspiró con pesadez ocasionando que el rebelde mechón de cabello que surcaba su rostro, se despeinara de manera graciosa en el acto._

_-¿A que vino eso?- preguntó el pelinaranja desde su cama, refiriéndose al sonoro suspiro de la morena._

_-Ichigo, estoy aburrida- dijo con desgana haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña._

_-Deberías de estar estudiando, sabes que estamos en exámenes finales- retomó su lectura. Los ácidos nucléicos eran más interesantes que las quejas de la morena, o por lo menos, tenían más sentido._

Ella bufó en respuesta. Entonces recordó la conversación de sus amigas en el almuerzo, al parecer todas estaban muy emocionadas por las próximas fiestas decembrinas, y para ser más exactos, la navidad.

_-Oi, Ichigo- le llamó la morena-¿Qué es navidad?- preguntó con inocencia la shinigami, sus ojos reflejaban la curiosidad que sentía en esos instantes._

_Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, ignorándolo y haciendo otra de sus estúpidas preguntas. Rodó los ojos ¡Por los chicharos de Méndel! ¿Es que ella nunca se enteraba de nada?_

_-…- al ver que no respondía, la morena pronto perdió la paciencia._

_-Te hice una pregunta, imbécil- le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza._

_-¡Ouch!- se tocó la parte afectada- Enana de mierda…- masculló._

_-¡Escuché eso!- le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Él lo esquivó.- ¡Ahora calla y dime que es la navidad!- le dijo demandante. El joven chasqueó la lengua con resignación._

_-Bueno… veras…- se rascó la cabeza tratando de escoger bien sus palabras, o por lo menos eso creía el…- la navidad es… es…- "¡¿Y qué mierda es la navidad?!" pensó el sustituto._

_Genial, ahora tendría que explicarle a esa enana con lujo de detalles, algo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de saber._

Sonrió al recordar aquella escena, y el cómo Rukia hacía preguntas sobre como "El gordo del sombrero rojo" podía entrar por una chimenea siendo, precisamente, tan gordo, sin mencionar la gran bolsa de regalos. ¡Incluso le llegó a preguntar si era legal invadir así la propiedad ajena!

A veces le sorprendía la inocencia de esa shinigami. Sin embargo, esa era una de las características que la hacían tan púnica y especial.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en un vano intento por mantenerse caliente. Sonrió melancólicamente. Si ella estuviera ahí, seguramente le hubiera dicho lo idiota que era por no abrigarse lo suficiente. Últimamente hacía más frío de lo normal.

"Tal vez…" pensó el pelinaranjo. Miró su reflejo en uno de los aparadores. Ya no era el mismo joven testarudo de antes, sus facciones eran las de un hombre de cuarenta e incluso había crecido un poco más.

"No, imposible" la última vez que nevó, el era un simple quinceañero.

_-¡Oi!- ella seguía ignorándolo-¡Rukia!-_

_La morena caminaba a paso rápido, se encontraba furiosa. Como siempre, el se había burlado de ella.__¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Se había esforzado tanto en preparar aquellas galletas navideñas, tratando de entender las costumbres humanas, y el simplemente la rechazó como si fuera cualquier cosa._

_"Si ella preparo esas galletas, prefiero no comerlas" fueron las palabras exactas del sustituto._

_-¡Maldición…!- masculló el pelonaranja desesperado. Rukia seguía ignorándolo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siguiéndola? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos tal vez? ¡Inclusive estaba anocheciendo!_

_-¡Rukia!- la llamó se nuevo. Ella por otro lado, seguía caminando, ignorándolo olímpicamente ¡¿Es que ese cabeza hueca no entendía que no quería verlo?! -¡¡Rukia!!- la paciencia de la morena se agotó._

_-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Ichigo?!- se detuvo abruptamente, ocasionando que el joven casi chocara con ella._

_-…- el simplemente estaba en silencio. No entendía el porqué del enojo de la morena, además de que disculparse… le era tan difícil._

_-¡¿No piensas decir nada?!- la recriminó con amargura en su voz. Sabía que era algo estúpido enojarse por que el rechazó sus galletas, pero de cierto modo, por más que lo negara, y tal ves muy en el fondo, ella las había preparado para el…_

_"Soy una estúpida" se dijo a sí misma la morena. De nuevo esos 'inservibles' sentimientos humanos acechaban con dominarla._

_Él por otro lado, se encontraba en un dilema mental. Seguía sin entender la causa del enojo de la morena. Trataba de recordar algo, lo más mínimo, y como siempre, el resultado era el mismo. Nada._

_"Demonios" pensó el sustituto. Ahora tendría que disculparse por algo que ni siquiera él sabía._

_-Yo…- tomó valor para decir las siguientes palabras- l-lo siento- giró su rostro con la mirada gacha evitando verla directamente. No entendía por qué, pero últimamente su mirada lo ponía algo nervioso, y él no quería cometer otra estupidez._

_Al escuchar las palabras del pelinaranja, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó. Pasó del enojo a la ternura. Ver a Ichigo disculpándose le enterneció. Parecía un niño pequeño después de haber cometido la peor atrocidad._

_Se abofeteó mentalmente. De seguro se veía patética con esa 'mirada de humano' en rostro._

_El alzó la mirada, por fin decidió confrontarla. Su mirada demostraba lo afligido que se sentía, eso hizo sentir mal a la morena, de cierto modo se sentía culpable por la aflicción del muchacho. Tal vez… no debió haberlo ignorado tanto._

_-Está bien…- dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban. Caminó y pasó de largo al joven._

_-R-Rukia…- la fría respuesta de la shinigami no convenció al sustituto. Ella se detuvo sin voltear a verle al escuchar el llamado del pelinaranja- No… no fue mi intención- sus palabras eran sinceras, y ella lo notó._

_-Lo sé- lo miró por sobre su hombro dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. El respondió con el mismo gesto. Por fin, todo arreglado._

_La shinigami prosiguió su camino, pero lo ella no notó fue una pequeña protuberancia sobre el pavimento. Esto iba a doler. El pelinaranja notó esto y en un movimiento rápido, la tomó por la cintura, evitando así la caída de la joven. El ámbar y el violeta se encontraron._

_El simple hecho de tenerse tan cerca, era suficiente para bloquear su sentido de la cordura. Era muy poca la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y ellos solo seguían mirándose fijamente. Poco a poco, el pelinaranja bajó su mirada hasta los labios de la chica. Ella notó esto. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Era como si la mirada del sustituto le estuviera pidiendo permiso de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mientras que la mirada de la morena asentía; sin palabras, era así como ellos se comunicaban._

_Paulatinamente, Ichigo terminaba con la poca distancia que los separaba. El palpitar de sus corazones se aceleraba, mientras que sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Sus alientos se mezclaron, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

_La besó._

_Un beso torpe e inocente. Una simple caricia llena de sentimientos.  
Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, tratando de disfrutar al máximo ese beso. Su primer beso. Ella se encontraba nerviosa, nunca se hubiera imaginado estar con el de esa manera. El no se encontraba más tranquilo, después de todo el hubiera esperado una buena bofetada, sin embargo, ella le correspondía._

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

_Recordó haber escuchado esa frase en algún lado, y vaya que era muy cierta. Bien dicen que valen más las acciones que los hechos, y eso lo sabía muy bien._

_Sintió algo frió y húmedo sobre su nariz. Abrió sus ojos lentamente separándose así de la morena._

_-I-imposible…- exclamó con sorpresa. Su mirada denotaba el mismo sentimiento ante tal espectáculo._

_-Esta…- la morena extendió sus brazos con los ojos iluminados- nevando- dijo con una linda sonrisa al ver como un copo de nieve se posaba en la palma de sus manos._

_El pelinaranja solo estaba ahí, de pie observándola. Era tan hermosa._

Justo como la recordaba.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vio nevar en Karakura. También su primer beso. Lo extraño era, que hacía años ya, que no había vuelto a nevar.

-Son 200 yenes, señor- le dijo una mujer castaña de edad avanzada, con una sonrisa maternal.

-Ah… eh…- la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- si… tome- sacó su billetera y le entregó el monto requerido.

-Aquí tiene- la castaña le entregó y un hermoso y flamante ramo de rosas blancas, justo como a Rukia le gustaban.

Salió de la tienda para encaminarse de nuevo a su destino. Era curioso, siempre que la iba a visitar se sentía tan nervioso como cuando la conoció.  
Se sentía algo culpable, hacía poco más de dos meses que no iba a verle. Últimamente el trabajo era asfixiante, pero estaba seguro de que ella entendería.

Dos cuadras, tres cuadras. Llegó a su destino.

Observó por fuera unos momentos el recinto, para después adentrarse al mismo. Caminó a través de los senderos de aquel lugar, sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla. Efectivamente, ahí estaba ella. Justo al lado de la tumba de su madre, se encontraba un sepulcro de blanco más puro jamás visto.

'Kurosaki Rukia' decía esta.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente solo para quedarse de pié, observando en silencio. Lentamente se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del sepulcro, para después delinear con sus dedos el nombre de Rukia tallado en el material blanco.

Su mirada denotaba una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados. Ternura, tristeza, gratitud, felicidad, amargura, alegría, pero más que nada, amor. Amor por alguien que se ha ido y que a la vez siempre ha estado ahí. Amor por ella. Era increíble como pasaban los años y el la amaba tan intensamente como la primera vez.

-Te he extrañado tanto…- dijo en un susurro- cinco años sin ti no ha sido fácil, sin embargo… todos estamos bien- le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al sepulcro, como si ella estuviera ahí y tratara de reconfortarla.

Dejó el ramo de rosas encima del mausoleo, mientras se ponía de pié lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del mismo.

-Feliz navidad, Rukia- sonrió tiernamente recordando cada pasaje de su vida con aquella morena, mientras seguía contemplando el sepulcro de la ojiazul.

-¿Pero qué…?- algo frío y húmedo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, algo blanco. Abrió sus ojos con desmesura. Lo que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

Estaba nevando.

Ichigo dirigió su vista hacia el cielo. Todo era igual de hermoso cómo la primera vez.

-¡Papá!- gritó una niña a lo lejos. Se dirigía corriendo hacia él.

-¡Papá!- volvió a repetir la pequeña ojiazul mientras lo abrazaba, escondiendo su rostro. La niña aún era pequeña, así que con su altura, apenas y alcanzaba los femorales de su padre.

-¡S-saki!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido. La niña alzó su mirada, observándolo así con sus enormes ojos azules, por los cuáles lágrimas amenazaban con salir-¿Qué sucede, Saki?- se separó delicadamente del abrazo de su hija, para después agacharse a la altura de la misma -¿Por qué estas llorando?- le limpió las lagrimas delicadamente con su mano- Todo está bien- le sonrió de manera paternal.

-Supuse que estarías aquí- dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
-¿Kaien?- volteó su rostro para ver al aludido- ¿Qué hacen Masaki y tú aquí? – inquirió levantando una ceja.

-eh… etto…- un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del pelinegro- ella estaba preocupada por ti- soltó de repente, desviando su mirada para después lanzar un bufido. El pelinaranja sonrió. Sabía que su hijo jamás aceptaría estar preocupado de su propio padre.

-Extraño a mamá…- dijo la pequeña en un susurro abrazando a su padre y dirigiendo una triste mirada a la tumba de Rukia.

Ichigo observó afligido a su hija. Le partía el corazón verla de aquella manera, incluso a veces la encontraba llorando con una foto de Rukia en sus manos. Ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de su madre, después de todo, Rukia murió al darle a luz.

Irónico. Una diosa de la muerte, murió para darle vida a alguien más. Sin embargo, no la culpaba por eso. Le conocía, y le conocía muy bien. Rukia haria lo que fuese por alguien quien ella ame.

-Lo sé…- le contestó acariciando cálidamente su negra cabellera, tratando de tranquilizarla –yo también la extraño- le dijo con un tierna sonrisa. Ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Era idéntica a su madre. Aferró más su abrazo, se sentía protegida al lado de su padre.

El joven pelinegro solo los observaba. No tenía el corazón como para romper aquella escena con su familia, y más si se trataba de su madre. Ella siempre fue la luz de su familia. Se acercó a ellos y abrazó también a su padre. Ichigo se sorprendió ante esto, sin embargo sonrió, sabía que cuando se trataba de Rukia, Kaien apartaba todas las apariencias y sacaba a flote su 'verdadero yo'.

Así quedaron los tres, simplemente contemplado la tumba de la que fue, es y será, la mujer más importante de sus vidas. La nieve caía ligeramente, y por el contrario de lo que parecía, le daba un aire cálido a esa escena, era como si Rukia estuviera ahí.

-Feliz navidad… Ichigo- un susurro que se llevaba el viento decembrino y se desvanecía entre la nieve.

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

****

**_N/A:_**

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" Pablo Neruda. _

Saki: diminutivo de Masaki

**Bien, si les gustó me mandan un review, y si no... también xD**

**Ahora volvamos con "Ending". Como ya dije antes no planeo continuarlo, más bien me gustaría escribir que sucedió en ese lapso de 5 años, lo que pasó después de que la batalla terminara. Si la idea les agrada, pueden mandarme un review y listo, claro, solo si quieren xD**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Reviews please! xD**


End file.
